Malala/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. An alarm clock goes off every five minutes playing a different version of the same song. A hand bangs the clock in frustration. Tim is sleeping and Moby comes to his bedside. MOBY: Beep? A sleepy Tim grumbles. TIM: Just a few more minutes. Moby lifts the covers off of Tim. TIM: Aaagh. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, school isn't always awesome, but I can't imagine being banned from going! Can you tell me a little bit more about Malala? Thanks, Ida. Tim gets up from bed and fixes his hair. TIM: Malala Yousafzai is a renowned human rights activist. She works to improve conditions for women and children around the world. An image shows Malala. TIM: She's given voice to millions of kids struggling against poverty and mistreatment. An image shows Malala speaking at a podium. TIM: Her fight to improve educational opportunities earned her the 2014 Nobel Peace Prize! An image shows Malala holding up the Nobel Peace Prize. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, Malala is the youngest Nobel Laureate ever. At 17, she received the same honor as Nelson Mandela, Mother Theresa, and the Dalai Lama. All people who made the world more just and humane. An animation shows Malala, the Nobel Peace Prize, and pictures of the other winners Tim names. TIM: From an early age, Malala shared her father's love of learning. The two often stayed up late discussing books and politics. An image shows Malala's dad reading a story to her. TIM: Ziauddin operated schools across Pakistan's Swat Valley. The area was plagued by unrest spilling over from Afghanistan. A map shows Pakistan's Swat Valley and neighboring Afghanistan. MOBY: Beep. TIM: For decades, different factions struggled for control of Afghanistan. Areas of fighting in Afghanistan appear on the map. TIM: In the 1990s, a radical group called the Taliban seized power. The map of Afghanistan shows Taliban flags in different areas of the country. The Taliban-controlled area turns black, while the Swat Valley is highlighted in orange. TIM: They're religious fundamentalists, with a super-strict, warped view of Islam. They even supported the terrorists responsible for the 9/11 attacks. An image shows a burning tower in the 9/11 attack. TIM: The American military response destabilized the region even more. An animation shows American tanks rolling through Afghanistan. MOBY: Beep? TIM: The mid-2000s were a pretty scary time for Malala's family. Armed conflict spilled over the border into Pakistan. An animation shows Pakistani residents looking out of their windows at armed Taliban soldiers marching down their street. One of the soldiers is talking into a megaphone. TIM: The Taliban tried to ban television and music in the Swat Valley. They also barred girls from attending school. Anyone who spoke out against them could be kidnapped, tortured, and killed. An image shows a Taliban soldier painting pictures of a television, a radio, a girl at school, and a skull and bones on the brick wall of a building. Each picture has a red X painted on it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Ziauddin and Malala refused to let the Taliban define Islam and devalue education. So they worked with the BBC to launch a blog in 2009. An animation shows Taliban soldiers standing in front of a girl's school. Malala observes them and takes notes. TIM: Just 11 years old, Malala wrote about the harsh restrictions faced under Taliban rule. An image shows Malala's blog. Its heading reads, Diary of a Pakistani schoolgirl. TIM: And shared fears that schools would be shut down or destroyed. To protect her identity, she used a pseudonym: a fake name. Malala's name and face are not shown on the blog. A silhouette with a question mark on it appears above her pseudonym, Gul Makai. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the Taliban was fighting to retain control of the area. They launched attacks near Malala's hometown, forcing more than a million people to flee. An animation shows Malala and Ziauddin fleeing their hometown while bombs go off in the distance. TIM: Malala was sent to live with relatives in the countryside. Meanwhile, Ziauddin traveled to the region's capital, where he openly criticized the Taliban. His bravery inspired Malala to speak out about educational rights. Side by side animations show Ziauddin speaking at a podium, and Malala proudly listening to her father speaking on the radio. TIM: She was the focus of a New York Times documentary about Taliban intolerance. She also did interviews with TV shows and newspapers. An animation shows Malala giving an interview. MOBY: Beep. TIM: World leaders began to take notice. Schools for girls and women were named in Malala's honor. She was awarded the International Children's Peace Prize. In Pakistan, she received the country's first National Youth Peace award. A succession of photos show a school named after Malala and Malala receiving the prizes Tim names. TIM: More and more people were paying attention to Malala, including the Taliban. An image shows a Taliban soldier holding photos of Malala. TIM: Fearing her growing influence, they set out to assassinate her. An animation shows the Taliban soldier looking at Malala through binoculars. Malala is with other girls, getting on a school bus. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, Moby, they almost succeeded. In October 2012, gunmen ambushed her school bus and left her seriously wounded. Malala lay in a coma for weeks. An image shows Malala laying in a hospital bed. She has a tube in her nose and is holding a teddy bear. MOBY: Beep. TIM: There was a global outcry. An image shows people holding a vigil, praying for Malala. They are next to a large picture of her. TIM: Leaders denounced the shooting and praised Malala's courage. An image shows people holding up a sign condemning the attack on Malala. An image shows Malala's picture on a wall next to a note that reads, One girl with courage is a majority. TIM: Numerous countries offered her free medical aid. So, her family moved to England. A map shows England. TIM: The following year, Malala returned to school and has been earning A's ever since. A pop-up image shows Malala with her father. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, the shooting only increased her resolve. On her 16th birthday, she spoke at the United Nations. She called on governments to guarantee schooling for all kids. And to stop the violence women face just for trying to work and learn. An image shows Malala speaking at the United Nations. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Winning the Nobel Prize the next year gave her a huge boost! Her organization, the Malala Fund, helps children in poverty around the world. An image shows the Malala Fund logo. TIM: They've built schools in war-torn areas of the Middle East; and fought for the safe return of African girls kidnapped by terrorists. Images show Malala cutting the ribbon for a new school and speaking with two African men. MOBY: Beep. TIM: There's lots you can do to help. You can sign her online petition to provide free schooling for all girls. You can raise awareness by writing to your local paper. And if you're on social media, you can always do this. Tim holds up a sign that reads, Tim and Moby are #withMalala. Tim's friends, Rita, Cassie, and Gary also hold up signs supporting Malala using the same hashtag that Tim used. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a ripped and stained sign that says, I stand with Malala. He looks at Tim guiltily.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts